Set Me Free
by trinity3000
Summary: I am a myth. A fairy tale told to scare bad children. I do not exist to the outside world. And yet here I am. I am a slave. I am a monster. Will a demon lord help me or destroy me for my crimes. Sessh/Kags CHAPTER 6 ADDED.
1. Hanyou History

Hanyou History

Demons and humans had always fought. They had a long history together.

Demons evolved at an earlier point in history. They had already proved their dominance when humans began to evolve. They observed the humans for many years when they first began to evolve. They found them amusing. They were little more than monkeys as far as the demons were concerned. They spoke in grunts and lived in the wild like animals.

It took a long time, but humans slowly became more advanced. Demons took many humans as slaves in the beginning. They found them trainable, easy to control, and still amusing. The humans however were not amused by the demons. As they grew smarter they began to resent their treatment at the hands of the demons. Some of them rebelled. Then the wars began. Constant fighting with heavy loses on both sides. There were advocates for peace in both the ranks of the demons and the humans. Eventually a tentative peace agreement was reached.

Demons and humans would coexist even though the races would continue to keep mainly to themselves. Occasionally, a demon and a human would come together and produce off-spring, but the children were largely shunned by both sides. These Hanyou, as they were called, were stronger then the humans, but weaker then the demons. They did not fit with either group. Being few and far between in number, they were not able to form their own villages.

As time went on the hanyou became more and more bitter. Their numbers increased slightly each year despite the hardships that they faced. However the amount of respect that they received from the demons and humans never seemed to increase. Some demons even began to make them into slaves to replace the human slaves that they had been forced to free years before. The treaties that had been formed between the humans and the demons excluded the mention of the hanyou and left them with no rights.

With no rights and very few options, the hanyou started to look for a means to defend themselves and improve their lot in life. They slowly organized an underground movement. They turned to magic as a means of harnessing demonic and spiritual powers to use as weapons and increase their own power. They also captured and mated with priests and priestesses whenever possible. The mix of demon and spiritual blood produced off-spring with awesome magical abilities.

While many humans and demons had become complacent and content to run their lands, the hanyou were hungry for a better life and willing to do almost anything to get it. The hanyou born with magical abilities were trained to either fight or produce weapons. Some of these weapons held the power to destroy an army of humans of demons with one strike.

The hanyou started to strike out at their enemies without mercy. Years of rage, humiliation, and despair fueled battles bloodier then any in history. Although fewer in number, their advanced weaponry made the hanyou a huge threat.

Humans and demons had to start acknowledging the hanyou as powerful. They grudgingly started treaty negotiations. These were extremely difficult times. The hanyou often had problems controlling their demon blood when angered or under a great deal of stress, so negotiations had to be handled delicately. When the treaty was finally signed, all 3 races rejoiced. Several prominent demon and human families actually had hanyou offspring that they were finally able to acknowledge without hiding their race.

A treaty does not mean that life is going to be easy. Hanyou had spent many years training for battle and stealing most of their food and supplies, but had never become educated in anything other then magic. In most cases, they had no idea how to lead a regular life. They could hunt, but did not know how to farm or preserve food. They did not easily transition into society. Many starved to death when wild game was not available. Old resentments started to resurface. Some of the oldest and wisest of the hanyou formed a counsel of elders to try to help their kind. They started to educate the hanyou on how to survive in the world.

Although they meant well, many of the elders on this panel had been slaves in the past and still hated and distrusted the demons. They made the decision that even though the hanyou were starting to adapt, they still needed to improve their magic and weapons. In the beginning this decision was made out of caring and concern for the well being of their race, but as time went on they became more bitter and decided that they needed to tip the scale of power. They wanted to put their race at the top for a change.

Oddly enough the counsel bitterness did not extend to most of its people. Life improved for the hanyou. Once they proved that they could control their demon urges and be valuable in a village as hunters, farmers, and protectors, they began to be welcome. They were after all stronger then most humans. They could accomplish more in a day whether it was hunting or working in the fields. The acceptance of the hanyou also further improved human and demon relations. The 2 races could now breed together and not worry about their offspring.

A hundred years later, the 3 races were peaceful and prosperous, with the exception of the occasional up start who tried to grab land or riches for themselves. All worked together to institute laws and advance civilization. The hanyou elder's council was not needed and long forgotten by the new generations.

Too bad no one officially told the council that they were no longer needed and made sure that they disbanded. They continued to meet in secret. They also continued to have their magical weapons created, which they would sell to the highest bidder. They of course kept the best weapons for themselves. Their goal was still to find a way to take over and put their race at the top of the food chain. They would step on anyone to do this, even their own kind. They were corrupt and cruel, but also powerful and rich. This was a bad combination.

They used their money to create bases of operations called Chambers where the weapons were developed. Only hanyous who showed the most promise with magic were brought to these bases. They lived and worked there. They were known as the Weapons Masters. They were whispered about throughout society, but were believed to be only a myth. Their magic was said to far exceed the most powerful demon or human priest.

They became the hanyou version of the boogeyman. Children were told that if they were bad, the Weapons Masters would come take them away to the Chamber and test their magic weapons on them. In these stories, the Weapons Masters were larger then life creatures. They were shapeless ghosts or beautiful ethereal beings that had been converted to these forms by their powerful magic. They were said to be sinister and uncaring. They traveled the world doing as they pleased. They answered to no one.

If only the reality was remotely like the fairy tale. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old. I am a Weapons Master. I am a slave. I was born a slave and I will likely die a slave. I serve a counsel that I have never met to over throw a society that I have never been a part of. I have never seen the sun or the night sky. In some nice alternate reality, I would have been a healer, but in this one I create weapons. I am a valuable part of my Chamber. When we test a weapon on a subject, I can heal them after the test so we can use them to test again later. Most probably wished I would let them die, but why should they get off so light. My life is painful and theirs should be too.

I hate myself, I hate my life, I hate this world, but I have no options. No means of escape. The fates have even seen fit to curse me with an almost immortal lifespan. That combined with my healing powers that automatically work on my body, whether I want them too or not, block me from escaping, even into death.

I want this all to end. No one should have to see what I have seen, and live with the memories. Please someone, release me from my Hell. Please anyone, set me free.


	2. Great Demon Council

Great Demon Council

"We have had more reports of strange weapons being used to commit crimes in the North," shouted Lord Ryokotsei.

"We have had an increase in the number of disappearances in the East," shouted Lord Kouga.

"Do you think there is a connection between the two?" asked Lady Touran of the South.

"What possible connection could there be?" asked Kouga.

"We have heard more and more rumors lately about the hanyous and their Weapons Masters," replied Touran.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Lord Inutaisho of the West shouted. "There are no such things as Hanyou Weapons Masters. They are a legend nothing more."

"Not everyone is as thrilled with the hanyous as you," spat out Ryokotsei. "Or had the nerve to produce one," he continued under his breath.

"I heard that, Dragon! My personal affairs are none of your concern!" bellowed Inutaisho.

"It is a concern when you shame the council with your actions, Dog," Ryokotsei countered. "If you are more interested in muddying your bloodline then setting an example for your people, then why not step down?"

"You will still your tongue or I will rip it out, Lizard!" Inutaisho was on his feet now and yelling. He was being restrained by Kouga and Touran.

"Enough you two," shouted Kouga. "Why does this have to happen at every meeting? Ryokotsei, you will stand down and apologize for your outburst. You know that Lord Inutaisho breaks no council laws. He has already produced an heir and his mate has passed on. He is free to rut and reproduce with whomever he chooses."

"Much as I hate to admit it," Touran picked up where Kouga left off. "Lord Inutaisho has greatly helped relations with the hanyous. They seem to trust him more then the rest of us on the council due to his son. You are the one who has broken the rules of this summit, Lord Ryokotsei. You will stand down and apologize, or it will be you who will be forced to step down from the council."

Ryokotsei was visibly angry. The Great Dog General had been his rival for years and he wanted to oust him from the council more then anything. He had thought that he had an opening for this when the Western Lord had impregnated a human. Not only did he allow a hanyou to be born, but he had also done so without officially mating the human whore. Allowing a bastard hanyou to be born to his family, it was disgraceful. Now, instead of this shame forcing the dog to resign from the council, it was actually gaining him allies. Touran had never stood up for the dog before. It was usually the North and the South arguing against the East and the West. If Ryokotsei lost favor with the South, he and his people would be in a very bad position.

"I apologize for my words and humbly request the forgiveness of the council and you, Lord Inutaisho," the dragon stated sounding almost sincere. He even bowed to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho sat back down. He had no choice but to accept the respectfully given apology, even though he really wanted to kill the dragon. "Your apology is acceptable this time, Lord Ryokotsei, but I will not allow you to insult myself and my family at every meeting. No council member should have to put up with this level of disrespect."

"I second that," Kouga stated coming to the defense of his long time ally.

"I also have to agree," Touran added hesitantly. "We need to focus on the issues at hand and cease this infighting."

"I apologize again, and will no longer bring up the subject in present company," Ryokotsei stated coldly knowing that he had completely lost this battle.

"Back to the issues at hand," Touran started trying to get the meeting back on track. "Several of my people have gone missing lately as well. We found a shallow grave filled with 5 of them a few weeks after they had disappeared. They looked as if they were mercilessly tortured before they were killed. What was even more concerning, was that they were all found with the same types of wounds, but with each body it looked like the wounds were more severe and it took less of them to kill the victim. It does look like some type of weapon was being tested."

"Perhaps someone is testing a new weapon," Kouga started his response. Like Touran he was calmer this time around and more willing to be logical. "That does not mean that the tester was some mythical hanyou creature."

"I do have to agree with the wolf," Ryokotsei very reluctantly entered the conversation. "I have seen many new weapons used in my lands lately, but they were all used by full demons or humans. When some of these individuals were caught and questioned about the weapons, they all stated that they recently purchased the weapons, but none were obtained from a hanyou. That does not mean that they are not somehow involved, but I have no proof of it."

"It is very disturbing to me that new weapons are being developed during what should be a time of peace," Inutaisho added. "And if Lady Touran is correct, they are being tested on poor unassuming victims. The thought is reprehensible. I would like to enter a motion that we assign a group to investigate these new weapons, how they are being made and who is making them. I suggest that we each appoint one member since they will need to cross land boundaries in order to investigate in all 4 lands."

"I second the motion," Kouga stated. "All in favor?"

Four hands were raised. "The motion is unanimously accepted," stated Touran. "Lord Inutaisho, since it was your motion, I assume that you would like your representative to lead the group. Who do you appoint?"

"I appoint my son and heir to the West, Lord Sesshomaru," Inutaisho stated proudly.

"Very well," stated Ryokotsei. "I will appoint my niece, Kagura. She is exceptionally bright, especially for a female."

"I will appoint my sister, Lady Ayame," stated Kouga. "She is smart and strong. She will be an asset." He was pleased to be able to send Ayame away. This little mission would keep her out of his hair. He had made the mistake of seeking her opinion on a few delicate matters and now she seemed to think that her opinion was always welcome. It was not.

"Is there any objection to having a hanyou in this group?" Touran asked.

The lords were stunned!

"But you were the one who brought up the possibility of hanyou involvement," questioned Ryokotsei.

"All of the more reason to have one in the group," replied Touran. "If there really is a group of Hanyou creating weapons, it is bound to be some small faction. Most hanyou have been very pleased with things as of late. A hanyou in the group will be anxious to prove the innocence of the majority of their race."

"I agree that most hanyous have been happy lately," added Kouga. "We have fewer problems with them then the humans."

"I have a hanyou in mind that I have known for over a century," stated Touran. "He started to work in my household a few years after the treaty was signed. He may be the smartest person I know. He has worked his way up to advisor. Not an easy task for anyone, but especially for a hanyou. Unfortunately, I think he is growing a little bored in his position. I feel that that he would be more then up for the challenge. I will of course, leave the final decision up to you, Lord Inutaisho, since it was your motion."

Inutaisho had a bad feeling about this. Over the years he had developed such a strong sixth sense that there were times he could accurately predict the future. This was not one of those times, but there was a strong sense of foreboding. Touran had acted out of character by coming to his defense earlier, and now she was acknowledging the intelligence of a hanyou. This was highly unusual, but also left him in an awkward position. If he did not allow a hanyou in the group, then he would be admitting that he felt them to be inferior. This would hurt his place on the council due to his hanyou son. Perhaps Touran wished to test his conviction on the subject of the hanyou. 'Crafty Cat,' he thought.

"I do not see an issue with a hanyou on the team. He may be able to gain information from other hanyous who would be reluctant to speak to full demons," Inutaisho replied.

"Excellent! I appoint Naraku from the South," said Touran excitedly.

The meeting adjourned shortly afterward. The team of investigators would meet in the South at the next full moon to start looking into the weapons issue. Inutaisho knew that Sesshomaru would be pleased to head up a team that was hand picked and appointed by the Great Council. When the investigation was over and the perpetrators found, Sesshomaru would be viewed as a hero in all 4 lands. That along with his impressive battle record in both the human and hanyou wars would make his station as Heir to the West all the more accepted by his people.

'My son is indeed positioned for a great future,' thought Inutaisho proudly. 'Now I just have to think of a way to keep him from killing me when I tell him that his team will consist of two females and a hanyou. Sesshomaru will not be pleased.' Inutaisho laughed at the expression that was sure to be on his son's face when he told him the news. Sesshomaru would always try to hide his emotions, but his father could read him like a book.

'This will certainly be one of my more memorable meetings with my son,' he thought with a smile. The he took his giant dog form and headed for his home in the West.

----------I do not own any part of Inuyasha of any of the characters that I used.


	3. A Monk on a Mission

A Monk on a Mission

Miroku was a holy man with a dark side. He was the youngest in a family of three siblings. All three had received the blessings that came with their mother's bloodline, exceptional holy powers and an increased life span. His oldest sister was named Midoriko. She would have been 50 that day if she hadn't been killed after being kidnapped 25 years ago.

He could still clearly remember the day that she disappeared. The three siblings were assisting a village that had been ravaged by an illness that had wiped out over half of its population. Miroku and his middle sister, Kikyo, who was 20 at the time, were assisting with some children who had been orphaned by the illness. Midoriko had gone into the forest to gather a couple of herbs that had run out over the last few days. She left around midday. Miroku went to look for her at dusk when she still had not returned. He was 17 and a skilled hunter and tracker, like most men of the time.

He tracked her to a small stream where she had probably stopped for a drink. The area around the stream showed signs of a large struggle. It appeared that she had been attacked by several individuals. He did not know if they were human or demon, he could only tell that she had been severely out numbered. He took off hot on their trail, but was halted by a sudden down pour that wiped out their tracks.

When he arrived back at the village and told Kikyo what had happened, she was inconsolable. Kikyo and Midoriko were not just sisters; they were best friends and confidants. They were as close as two people could be. All that afternoon Kikyo had felt like something was wrong, but she had been so busy with the children that she had put the negative feelings out of her mind. Now that she realized that her feelings were because her sister had been in danger, she was racked with guilt. She vowed to find her sister no matter what it took.

After searching for several weeks and finding nothing, they returned to their home village together. Their family was close with several government officers and they decided to try to use their contacts to find their sister. Every time they had a lead, the two siblings would go and search for their sister, but they never found her.

Three years had gone by and still they searched. Their mother had become ill after Midoriko's disappearance. Their father had passed on years before having not been blessed with their longevity, so Miroku was forced to stay home and take care of their mother while Kikyo continued the search.

Their mother had passed away a year later. She was only 110, and looked like a 35 year old woman. She should have lived to be at least twice that age, but her heart had broken with the loss of her eldest daughter. She kept saying that she knew in her heart she would never see Midoriko alive again.

Kikyo was not there when her mother died. She was on another wild goose chase looking for Midoriko. She came home briefly to tell Miroku of the latest lead. He was grieving over the loss of their mother and was angry that Kikyo did not seem to be that upset by it. The search for Midoriko had become an obsession for her, and she had drastically changed over the last couple of years. She had become cold and distant and the only thing that seemed to inspire her was her need to continue the search. She left the next day and that was the last time that Miroku saw her.

The body of Midoriko was found 10 years later. It looked like she had undergone years of torture. The body of Kikyo was never found.

Miroku had fallen into a state of despair after Midoriko's body was recovered. Alcohol, Opium, gambling, and whores had consumed most of the last 5 years of his life. Then one night while gambling at a very seedy establishment he heard two demons discussing something called a Hanyou Weapons Master. He purchased many beverages for the demons while they told him the whole history of these believed to be mythical creatures.

He came away from there with his head spinning from something other then booze and drugs. He was completely sober and felt a fire that he had been missing for years. Something had clicked with the tales of these hanyous and the details of his sisters' disappearances. If these Weapons Masters existed and were the ones who kidnapped his sisters, he would find them and would make them pay. As long as they were part demon, he was sure his holy powers could hurt them.

Miroku spent the next 6 months traveling and re-training his powers. He had heard more and more rumors about these hanyous as he traveled. Recently he had heard reports of suspicious demon murders in the South. That was where he was headed now. He found that demons could be very cooperative and informative as long as they were being flattered and plied with alcohol and/or drugs. Some times he would have to throw in a whore or two, but in the end he would always come away with the desired information. He quickly found that in most cases demons knew more information then humans. It was not a big surprise seeing how their senses were much more acute.

It was starting to get late as Miroku entered a village. He still had a few days travel until he would reach his destination in the South. He decided to stay in the village overnight. He located an inn with a "teahouse". This teahouse was really a low rent bar that happened to serve food and tea. It even had tables and chair rather then the traditional teahouse decor. It was rundown and the clientele was questionable, but the food smelled wonderful. After paying for his room, Miroku went to the teahouse, found a table, and placed his order. He sat back and relaxed while waiting for his food. He found himself eaves dropping on a very interesting conversation at the table behind him.

"That's right; they are sending a special team to look into it. They wouldn't do that unless there was a real problem," stated a black haired demon.

"It just can't be. Hanyous are not that smart and they are damn sure not that powerful," argued a blonde haired demon.

"You do not have to be powerful to forge a weapon," countered the black haired demon.

"You do in order to forge a magical weapon," retorted the blonde. "And you would also need to be powerful to kidnap full blooded demons in order to test your weapons."

"You make a good point," the black haired demon conceded. "So who do you think is really behind the weapons and the kidnappings?"

"I think it has to be a powerful full blooded demon that is using the old hanyou myth to cover up their actions," stated the blonde.

"It cannot be a full blooded demon," stated the black haired demon.

"Why not?" the blonde questioned.

The black haired demon leaned in close to his friend and whispered, "The weapon that was tested in the South contained holy power. The wounds were partially caused by purification."

"How can you possibly know that?" asked the blonde.

"My brother lives in the South. His land borders the land where the bodies were found. He helped to move the bodies to the castle where they could be examined. He had been a soldier back in the war with the humans. He knows a purification wound when he sees one. He said that whoever built and used that weapon had to be immune to holy power," the black haired demon explained.

The demons had been so deep in conversation that they failed to notice the monk that was leaning further and further back in his chair trying to listen. They failed to notice him until his chair tipped over backward and dumped the monk onto the floor. The demons jumped when the chair collided with the floor. It only took them a second to realize that the monk had been listening to them.

The black haired demon grabbed the monk by his robes and drug him to his feet, "How dare you spy on us, human!"

"Gentlemen, please calm down and let me explain my behavior while I buy you some fresh drinks," Miroku stated calmly.

The demons exchanged glances. The blonde motioned for his friend to sit the monk in a chair, "Very well, but you had better have a good explanation or you will not live to see the morning."

"Excellent!" Miroku exclaimed and ordered some fresh drinks. He also advised the server to keep the drinks coming for the rest of the evening. "I am meeting up with a group of investigators in the South to look into the very issue that you two have been discussing. I thought perhaps you had some information that could start me out on the right foot with the group. Being a human, I do not have much experience working with demons and I am a bit nervous. I mean you no harm and apologize for the disrespectful way that I eaves dropped. I am more then willing to compensate you for any information that you might have."

"I did not hear anything about a human joining the investigating group," said the very skeptical black haired demon.

"Unfortunately neither have they," stated Miroku. "The human government sent me when they heard about the group. There was no time to go through the proper channels, so I have to approach them personally with the paperwork that I was given and hope that they accept me. I cannot force them to let me in, which is why any advantage that I can get would be so greatly appreciated."

Miroku was lying through his teeth. He only knew about this demon group because he had heard their conversation earlier. He figured this would be a more convincing argument then his tale of his missing sisters. After all, most demons would be pleased with priestesses being kidnapped and killed. It was his training as a monk that allowed Miroku to lie to demons convincingly. His training allowed him to keep his heart rate and scent calm and steady while speaking to the demons. He just prayed that they could not see through his defenses. Some demons could read minds after all. These demons however, did not appear to have that gift.

"Compensate you say," said the blonde. "I think we may be able to work something out."

Miroku spent the next two hours finding out everything that the demons knew about the suspicious murders and the hanyou rumors in general. Then he spent the following two hours after that getting the demons so drunk that they did not realize that he had never paid them for their information.

Miroku had been blessed by a rich father, villages who liked to give the family all kinds of riches to compensate them for the good deeds that they did, and also the ability to gamble like a pro. He had plenty of money, but he would certainly not squander it if he did not have too. Besides, he never knew what he was going to run into on his journeys. He might need those funds later.

Miroku left the village at first light and continued his journey to the South. He knew that the demon group would never allow him to travel with them, but he would try to tail them and spy on them for information until he came up with a better lead.

He had a feeling that this journey was going to finally give him some much needed answers and closure. He would find his sisters' killers and make them pay. Then he would have some peace at last.

------- In case you have not figured it out by now. Some of the Inuyasha characters are being repurposed with a new back story and possibly a different identity entirely to fit in with this story. For example: Kagome as a hanyou and Miroku, Kikyo, and Midoriko as siblings. This is an AU fic, so I hope this does not confuse or upset anyone. Also, I am doing my best to correctly spell the character names. Some of them are spelled so many different ways on the web that it is hard to know what is correct, but I am doing my best. Please try to overlook any errors with this.

I do not own any part of Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story.


	4. Compassion is Not an Option

Compassion is not an Option

What made me do it? What made me care? I am a cold being devoid of feelings. I have no heart and my soul is dead. That is what I tell myself everyday when I wake up in this hell.

Everyday is the same; research, build, test, heal, and then sleep until the next day. I don't even get breaks to eat. My food is brought to me to eat while I work. Nothing like eating a meal while testing a weapon. You just have to pretend that the pitiful screams of the subject are really music serenading you while you dine. You have to tell yourself something or you would surely never eat again.

I do my job, I keep my head down, and I try to get through the day drawing as little attention to myself as possible. That has been harder and harder lately. Something must have happened on the outside. The Council of Elders sent a message stating that our weapons were not strong enough. They demanded that we used stronger magic. Don't they understand that the stronger the magic, the more potentially unstable it is? They probably know, but don't care. We are expendable after all.

Since we started to use this stronger magic, there have been several "accidents". This chamber used to have 6 weapons masters. We are down to 3 including me. The pressure is on. Every move is scrutinized by the Shadow Guard. They are the council's eyes and ears in the chamber, and they also supply the chamber with test subjects. They are creatures of magic and seem to be made of shadows. They are everywhere. They stay hidden and watch, until you mess up. Then they come to dish out your punishment. They do not seem like shadows when they are punishing you. All the sudden they are all too solid. They love inflicting pain. It almost seems like they feed off of it. You do not want to get caught doing something wrong.

So why did I do it? I think it was their eyes, their sad frightened eyes.

They brought them in a few days ago, three fox demon children, two boys and a girl. I had never tested a weapon on a child and had no desire to start now. I heard one Guard telling another that they had been after the kits' parents, but the parents had fought to the death thinking that the Guards were going to hurt their kits. They killed several of the Guards in the fight, and the remaining Guards had been injured. The injured Guards had brought the kids in as a form of retribution.

I felt sick looking at the three children. They were shackled together. They clung to each other and cried. Cried for their dead parents, cried for their lack of freedom, and cried for a future that had suddenly become a bleak and scary thing.

Three members of the Guard approached them. They each grabbed a child. They undid their shackles and took them away from their siblings. They were quickly shoved in three separate cells. You've got to hand it to the Guard; they knew how to shred away any sense of security in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't sleep that night. My sensitive hearing picked up their sobbing. I knew if they didn't stop soon, the Guard would stop them. I crept out of my room and went to the room that housed their cells. I half expected someone to stop me, but no one seemed to notice me at all. Why would they care if I wonder around, they knew that there was no way that I could leave.

I approached the first cell, "Hey!" The little girl looked at me with red puffy eyes. "You need to keep it down or you are going to be hurt," I told her quietly.

She seemed to understand and calm down, so I moved on to the second cell, "Hey!" A small red-headed boy looked at me. "You have to be quiet or the Guard will come to hurt you," I said calmly.

The boy also seemed to understand and started to calm down, so I moved on to the third cell, "Hey!" A larger boy with gray hair and large eyes looked at me. "You need to stop crying before you get in trouble," I said and was ready to leave, but this boy did not calm down like the others. He started to wail louder.

"Why are you doing this to us? We have done nothing wrong! Let us go, please, we just want to go home. Momma, Papa, please help us," he screamed.

"Shh, please stop!" I tried to calm him down realizing that I had made the situation worse.

"No, I want to go home," he continued to scream.

At this point I was frantically looking around for the Guard. I knew they had to be on their way. I had to get him to be quiet. I said the first thing that I could think of that might calm him down, "If you calm down right now, I will do everything that I can to get you released."

The boy stopped crying and came up to the bars where I stood. He looked me in the eyes and asked," Do you promise?"

Without a second thought I responded, "I promise."

This did the trick. The three were quiet and I went back to my room. I initially had no intention to keep my promise, but I was haunted by those eyes. Those big sad eyes. Then I found out that the children were to be my subjects.

This caused me to do something that I had never done before. I requested a meeting with the head of the Guard to try to change the order that I had been given. I explained to him that the children were not acceptable test subjects. I said that since they were weaker then a fully grown demon, they would give false test results of a weapon's power.

The head of the Guard stated that he understood that I was working on a weapon that would be used to torture prisoners to obtain information during questioning. He asked me to explain how it would work.

I knew this was bad. The bastard already knew exactly how the weapon would work. Hell, he had approved the idea. All weapon ideas had to be presented and approved before we started the necessary research to actually build the weapon. Making me explain my weapon now meant that he was going to use something I said against me. I knew this game, but I was powerless to stop it.

I explained that the weapon would look like a normal short sword. The sword would not cut like a normal sword. Instead, you would concentrate on the organ or muscle that you would like to attack. The sword would guide the hand of the user to line the strike up accurately while the sword handler decided if the targeted body part would be shocked, punctured, poisoned, or slowly dissolved. The magic of the weapon would allow it to pass through the body without affecting anything other then this target. The sword would be inserted into the target and would release its attack. This would allow interrogation of an enemy to go on for an extremely long time before the victim would eventually expire from the stress on their body. It will make torture much easier, cleaner, and more controlled.

The Head of the Guard sat back and nodded, apparently pleased with my explanation. Then he explained that a large part of the testing of the weapon would have to deal with the accuracy of the strikes. That is what would be tested on the children. If the weapon could accurately strike their small organs, then it would be extremely accurate when dealing with an adult with their larger organs.

As soon as this explanation was given, I was dismissed. I went back to my room and vomited. Not only would the children be test subjects, but they would be used to test a weapon of torture. A fate worse then death. To make matters worse I was to be the one to dish out their torture. A torture that I knew could last for days.

I couldn't do it. I may be a monster, but even a monster can have a soft spot and mine was children. I never had a childhood, but for some reason I wanted these kids to have one. Too bad that could never happen now. The best that I could do for them would be to kill them quickly. That is the gift that I would give them. A quick pain free death. By this act, I would set them free.

My mind was made up. The next day I told the Guard to bring my test subjects. Three Guards returned with the three children. They took their time strapping the crying children to the tables.

"You said that you would try to help us," pleaded the gray haired boy. "You promised!"

"I did, but I was unsuccessful," I stated coldly.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked the little girl through her tears.

"Gag them," I yelled to the Guard.

The Guard that is always stationed in the testing room came forward and gagged the children. He had such a satisfied look on his face; you would think I gave him a gift. Sick Bastard! I felt ill, but it was now or never. I had to act quickly and without hesitation or run the chance of being stopped before I accomplished my goal and these children were doomed to a death by torture. I picked up the sword and plunged it into their chests, one after the other. After the third stab was done, I put the sword down and waited.

The Guard came forward a few moments later. "Their dead?" he questioned.

"Yes, it appears they were not strong enough," I replied.

"Did you kill them on purpose?" he asked.

"No," I responded quickly.

He could sense my deceit. He grabbed me and called for the Head of the Guard. Which brings me to the present; I am sitting in the testing room awaiting the Head of the Guard.

He walked in and slowly took in the scene in the room.

"You are accused of ignoring your orders and deliberately ending the lives of these children, Kagome," he stated coldly. "What do you have to say?"

"I have nothing to say," I replied trying to sound calm.

The Head of the Guard shook his head and laughed, a truly cold and frightening sound. "Remove the bodies and strap the hanyou to a table. I have a weapon to test," he told his comrades.

This is my life. A life filled with pain and suffering. Today I will suffer from my own creation. The ultimate weapon of torture that I created will be tested on me, but they will not kill me. I am too valuable alive. I will endure countless hours of pain, but I will know that it was worth it to set those kids free. I was just glad that my deception worked.

It was a last minute decision. The Guard underestimates my skill with my own weapons. Their ignorance left the window open for me. Those kids did not deserve this torture.

Unfortunately, I do. I deserve it a hundred times over for all the things that I have done in my life.

2 days later….

Three fox demon children pulled themselves out of a mass grave. They did not know what happened or how they had gotten there, but they knew it had something to do with the girl with the cold eyes who had promised to help them. They were so happy to be alive, free, and together.

I may be a monster, but even a monster has their limits. Today I made a decision. A simple act that the free do everyday. Something that I have never been allowed to do before. I suffered for it, but even the suffering could not take away the feeling that I had received from that one simple act. The lightness that I felt knowing that those children would get their childhood after all. Maybe this is what it feels like to be free.


	5. In The West

In The West

In The West

"Father this is no laughing matter. Why did you allow the council to appoint such unfit investigators to such an important task," asked the enraged heir to the west.

"I told you already, I did not have a say in their choices," Inutaisho replied while still chuckling at his enraged son.

"Obviously you think that I have not studied the council protocol. You made the motion for the investigation; therefore you had the final say on the appointments. You could have objected to their nominees," countered Sesshomaru.

"You may know the protocol, but you fail to look beyond the written laws to what such an action can cause," Inutaisho explained. "Two of the nominees are relatives of the lords. How do you expect me to say that their relatives are unfit without causing a landslide of bad feelings and potential backlash?"

"I see your point on the two females, but what about the half-breed," questioned Sesshomaru, who was not yet ready to let the issue drop.

"I could not deny his nomination without losing face to the council and that is not something that I can afford to do," replied the lord.

"Ah, so there it is," said a now very smug Sesshomaru. "You muddied our bloodline with Inuyasha and now once again I have to pay the price!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Inutaisho snapped. "And stop speaking of your brother like he was a mistake. Hanyou or not, he is my son and deserves respect. I will not let you or those assholes on the council put him down!"

"He is a filthy abomination…" Sesshomaru started to rant, but was abruptly cut off when he was picked up by his throat.

"I suggest you stop there before you say something that cannot be easily forgiven or forgotten," Inutaisho snarled. "I have had it with the disrespect that you give to me by your refusal to accept your brother. He is of my seed just like you and is therefore deserving of respect. He maybe hanyou, but he will be the strongest hanyou of this generation, mark my words!"

Inutaisho flung Sesshomaru away from himself. He wanted his son to stumble and fall so he would be forced to recognize his father's strength and dominance, but no such luck. The graceful younger lord easily spun through the air and landed on his feet. He turned around to face his furious father.

"As you wish father, I will not speak ill of the half-breed in your presence," Sesshomaru stated and left the room.

Inutaisho groaned and rubbed his temples. How could he teach his son to show respect to hanyous, humans, and females? This was an ongoing problem in their household. He was praying that this Naraku was as brilliant as Lady Touran proclaimed. Maybe he could prove to Sesshomaru that hanyous were worthy of respect.

Sesshomaru headed for his chambers to prepare for his departure. He was angry with his father, but that was nothing new. He had been angry with him for years. Everyone thought that it was because of his hanyou brother and that was partially true, but not the whole story.

Sesshomaru had always admired his father for being able to put up with his mate, Sesshomaru's mother. He knew that his mother had been evil and cold. He had learned that she had once played the part of the charming submissive bitch in order to secure a powerful mate, but her demeanor had changed soon after her station was secure. She gave her lord one heir as was expected. After the birth of Sesshomaru, she had moved into her own quarters and refused to share a bed with her mate. Sesshomaru had been young, but very attentive. He saw all that went on and heard their yelling and arguing.

He had suspected that she had taken a lover. One day he had the misfortune to glimpse them together with his own eyes. Unfortunately for the pair, so had the elder lord. Inutaisho captured the young male and tortured and killed him in front of his mate. It was his right by law. No one took liberties with the mate of a lord, even if the female was willing. Sesshomaru's mother went crazy in her rage and grief and tried to kill her mate that night. She attacked him in his quarters. She had worn a cloak which hid her face. Inutaisho knew it was her by her scent, but the guards did not take the time to identify the intruder and the lord did not identify her for them. When the guards heard a scuffle in the lord's room, they rushed in and took immediate action. They killed her swiftly.

Sesshomaru was not sad for her loss. She had never acted like a mother towards him. He became extremely close with his father through those years and the years after. Inutaisho trained Sesshomaru in all the things he needed to know to run his lands. They were as close as a father and son could be.

Then his father met a woman, a human woman. At first Sesshomaru was shocked, but when he met her for himself, he realized that she worshipped the ground that his father walked on. He had never seen a woman so attentive or loving. He was happy for his father. It didn't take long for Izayoi to become pregnant. Sesshomaru was not thrilled with the idea of a hanyou brother, but he tried to keep an open mind.

When Inuyasha was born, Inutaisho was extremely happy, but with all of the prejudice against hanyous he became over protective of the pup. He looked at everyone as a potential threat, even Sesshomaru.

Over the next few years, Sesshomaru watched his father pull away from him and make a family with his human "wife" and hanyou son. Soon, Sesshomaru felt like an outsider around the family. He decided that he did not want to lose his father, so he would try to make an effort to build a relationship with his younger brother. Not being an overly emotional or fun loving kind of demon, he thought his best option was to offer to train his brother. This way he could help to ensure his brothers safety while getting to know him and making a good impression on his father. Sesshomaru was a harsh sensei, but he had Inuyasha's best interests at heart (at first).

It didn't take long for the hanyou to suffer his first injury. It was during sword play and it was truly an accident. Inuyasha had charged Sesshomaru and had actually impaled himself on his brother's sword. Sesshomaru had immediately tended to him and called the healers. It was an extremely close call for Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru had done anything slightly different in tending to his brother, he probably would not have made it.

Sesshomaru was relieved at his brother's recovery and actually felt that they would be able to use it as a valuable learning experience in his training. That was until his father returned from his patrols. Inutaisho did not bother to listen to the whole story about how his son was injured. All he heard was Sesshomaru had stabbed Inuyasha through the stomach and Inuyasha had almost died. He went into a full demonic blood rage. He almost killed Sesshomaru that day. He beat him, poisoned him, whipped him, and humiliated him in front of all of the troops and staff. He wanted to make an example to anyone who thought to harm his hanyou son. It took Sesshomaru months to recover from his injuries.

Inuyasha on the other hand recovered in about a week. Imagine Inutaisho's surprise when Inuyasha told him about his classic battle mistake and how wonderful his sensei/brother had been in seeing that he received the best care. Inutaisho almost whimpered out loud when Inuyasha declared that he had the best brother in the whole world. He wasn't sure why Sesshomaru had not visited over the past week while he recovered, but he was sure that his brother was just really busy.

When Inutaisho told Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had been injured on the same day as he had, Inuyasha insisted on visiting his brother. Inuyasha didn't know that his brother had been injured in his name or even that his own father had been the one to inure him. He visited his brother everyday trying to be cheerful and talking about all of their upcoming training. He thought that he was helping, but in Sesshomaru's injured state he thought that Inuyasha was mocking him. He thought that Inuyasha and Izayoi had been the ones who sent Inutaisho to beat him and now his brother was coming to gloat while Sesshomaru tried to recover. Inutaisho had poisoned him so badly that he was recovering slower then a human would. Everyday his body had to try to heal while using most of its energy to push a small amount of the poison out.

This misunderstanding could have been easily resolved by Inutaisho, but the proud demon could not bring himself to admit his error to anyone other then himself.

By the time Sesshomaru had recovered from his injuries, he was very different. He had always been emotionally guarded, but now he refused to show any emotion at all. Over the next year, he continued to "train" his brother, but he no longer wanted to build a relationship. Quite the opposite, he wanted to break his brother down as much as possible. He humiliated his brother on an almost daily basis by showing him things that were way beyond his skill level and then scolded and mocked him when he couldn't perform the maneuvers. Inuyasha's failures were leaked to the troops and the staff and he became the laughing stock of the House of the West.

After a year of this, Sesshomaru knew that the damage had been done and he told his brother that he was too worthless to continue to be his student. Inuyasha was still very young and ran to his room crying. When Izayoi found out what had happened she tried to talk to Sesshomaru, but he refused to see her. She finally barged in on him one morning while he trained. She demanded to know why he had started treating Inuyasha so badly.

He told her that Inuyasha was weak and pathetic. He said that he had tried his best to help him, but could not. He insisted that he was not to blame for Inuyasha's failures and that she should blame her inferior blood for that.

Izayoi walked up to Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face. He laughed at her as the guards seized her. Inutaisho had never officially mated her, so she did not have the same rights as the rest of the royal family. Striking someone in the family was a punishable offence. This had been Sesshomaru's plan. He had wanted Inuyasha and his mother to suffer like he had. He already had his revenge on his brother and now it was time for his revenge on his father's whore.

Had she been a demon, she would have been sentenced to 20 lashes, but being a human female her sentence was 5 lashes. Inutaisho showed up right before the punishment was administered. Izayoi begged him to stop the sentence but he told her he could not and to be brave. He had told the guard doing the whipping to go as quickly as possible so she could be taken to the healer before all of the pain set in.

Izayoi was a kind and loving woman with many good traits, but strength and bravery were never her strong suit. She begged and screamed as she was drug to the post to be chained in the courtyard. Punishments were a public affair in the West to help dissuade others from committing crimes. Once she was chained to the post she lost control of her bladder before the whipping even started. She then passed out after the first lash. Normally, they would have revived a prisoner before the lashes continued, but the guard knew that his lord wanted this over as fast as possible, so he delivered the rest of the lashes with demonic speed before anyone could stop him. Izayoi was unchained and taken to the healer, but the damage to her body was minor compared to the damage to her reputation. Sesshomaru and all of the other demons present had been appalled by her display of weakness and soon tales of the weak human woman that the lord intended to mate had spread to all of the lands.

Inutaisho had been waiting to mate Izayoi until he felt Inuyasha could defend himself. There were always threats to the lords and ladies of a royal family. Since Izayoi was not an official member of the family, it provided her a layer of protection that she would lose after the mating. Inutaisho knew he would have to diligently protect her after the mating and he was already very busy protecting his hanyou son. There had never been any doubt in his mind that he would mate her one day, but now that could never happen. Mating someone so weak would make him look weak, and he knew he would eventually be stripped of his lands and title by the other lords or Sesshomaru.

When Inutaisho told Izayoi that they could never be mated, she changed quite a bit. She knew that this was as good as a death sentence for her. Without being bonded to the demon lord, she would continue to age as a human and would eventually die. It put a permanent strain on their relationship.

Izayoi hated Sesshomaru from that day forward. She blamed everything on him. She could not see that even though he put her in the position to be punished it was her behavior while being whipped that sealed her own fate. She eventually died 5 years later from an unknown illness. She had spent everyday of those 5 years trying to poison Inutaisho against Sesshomaru, but it didn't work. As Inutaisho grew older he had started to see things differently. He could see both the good and the bad in people. He was no longer rash and arrogant like he had been in his youth. He loved Izayoi and accepted that part of her heart had become tainted when he told her they could never officially mate. He knew that she blamed Sesshomaru so he never listened to her insults about his son.

Inutaisho had started to see a lot of things, but he still had not made the connection that his unjustified beating of his son had been the catalyst for all of the negative changes in his household. He had also failed to see that Sesshomaru's hate now included all humans and hanyous. He would not realize these things for many, many years and by that time, there was no easy way to change things.

As Sesshomaru prepared for his trip, he tried to calm himself. He was the heir to the West and he knew that he had to act accordingly. He would make the best of this situation. If the other investigators were even remotely competent, he was confident that they would be able to find whoever was responsible for the recent kidnappings and killings. He would use this opportunity to prove himself once again to the other lords and ladies and it would put him one step closer to taking over the lands in the West.

A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated this story. Sorry about that. 2008 has been the worst year ever for my family and me. I am really trying to get my stories updated as soon as possible now that I have some time.

So this chapter introduced Sesshomaru. Hope you liked his back story. Thanks for reading!!


	6. Two Females and a Hanyou

Two Females and a Hanyou

In the East

"What do you mean I'm going on a mission?" Came the shrill scream of the enraged demoness. "You can't send me away. You need me. You can't do everything yourself."

"Ayame," Kouga said calmly trying to reign in his enraged sister. "This investigation is extremely important. It may be the most important investigation since the end of the Hanyou hostilities. How can I trust anyone to handle it other then you?"

"So you're not just trying to get rid of me?" Ayame questioned. She knew that her brother could lay on the charm when needed and she wasn't sure if he was praising her or playing her.

"Ayame, I won't lie. There are times when you annoy me, but in the end there is no one that I trust more then you. I know that you would never betray me and will do your best to bring honor to the East. There is no one better suited for this mission." Kouga was anxious to have some time away from his sister, but he did love her and nothing he was telling her was a lie. She was extremely loyal and would do her best to help the team with their investigation.

"All right brother," Ayame replied with a smile. "I will go and do my best to make you proud." She hugged her brother and started to leave to prepare for her departure.

"Oh, and by the way Sis," Kouga's voice stopped her. "If you happen to meet any handsome eligible males during your travels, feel free to invite them for a visit."

"Am I shopping for me or for you dear brother," Ayame replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Kouga just winked at his sister. No one other then Ayame knew his little secret and she only knew because she had found him in a very compromising position one evening. To his surprise, she had kept his secret and even helped to find males for him that shared his desire for same sex relations.

He had always felt that his sister was extremely loyal, but this had solidified his belief. He knew that she would never intentionally betray him, but he feared letting her assist him too much in running his lands. His people were not pleased that he had yet to mate and create an heir. He knew that once Ayame mated and had her first litter, there was a good chance that his people or the other lords might try to have her replace him in running the East. Over the next couple of years he would need to decide whether to stay true to himself or take a mate to appease everyone else and live a lie for the rest of his days. It was a decision that consumed his thoughts more and more. He was going to take this time away from his sister to try to sort some things out. He was also going to use it as a test of sorts to see if she could hold her own against an overbearing male like Sesshomaru.

In the North

"Do you understand your mission, Kagura?" Ryokotsei asked his niece.

"Indeed I do uncle," The beautiful demoness responded with a smirk. "I will bring honor to the North with my help in the investigation and I will bring the dog to my bed as much as possible."

"Very good my dear," the dragon responded. "Go and prepare for your departure."

Kagura swept out of the room quickly. She felt like the kamis had just smiled on her. She was finally going to have her chance with Sesshomaru. It was the mission that she had been waiting for. If she could succeed, then she could leave the North and take the station as the future Lady of the West.

She knew that her uncle was using her. He hated Inutaisho, but had found that Sesshomaru shared many of his beliefs about humans and hanyous. If Sesshomaru settled down with a mate, Ryokotsei would petition the council to let him take his father's seat. He felt the younger dog would be grateful to him and would be more likely to throw him support on his motions to renegotiate some of the treaty terms with the hanyous.

Kagura could care less about her uncle. She had always played the dutiful niece, but in truth her uncle disgusted her. He felt that females had one purpose in life and that was to service a male in anyway that he saw fit. Unlike warm blooded youkai, reptile and insect youkai did not mate for life. Nor did they only keep one mate. Ryokotsei had 20 mates by his count, but if you counted all of the ones that he had used and then discarded over the years, the count would be more like 50.

Kagura's father had been very different from his brother. Hoshiome was actually Ryokotsei's half brother. Ryokotsei learned his detestable treatment of women from his father. Like him, the dragon had numerous mates and many had been taken by force. One of his mates had been a beautiful elemental demoness. Elementals were warm blooded like youkai that had a warm blooded animal as a true form. They would not willingly mate with a dragon. This poor female was kept chained in her room like a prisoner. The dragon would go to her every night and force himself on her. Even when she was heavy with child he did not let up. Once he had his heir, he had a drug given to all his mates to keep them infertile, but the drug didn't work on the elemental and she conceived. He actually liked seeing her pregnant. Female dragons would lay eggs containing their offspring. Having a child develop inside a female was something that he had never experienced first hand.

Hoshiome's mother had been released from her chains and taken to the healer when she went into labor. As soon as Hoshiome was born and the healer left the room to allow the female to feed her son in privacy, Hoshiome's mother grabbed him and fled the palace. The birth had been long and hard and she should not have attempted such a thing in her weakened state, but she knew it was her only chance. She was able to get her baby to her family, but she exhausted herself so much that she ended up dying.

Hoshiome was hidden from his father by the elementals for many years, but eventually the old dragon tracked him down. It's not that the dragon had any feelings for the boy; it was a matter of pride to get him back.

Hoshiome was soft spoken and never openly defied his father, but in truth he hated him. The dragon had killed the elementals that had raised him, and he had been thrilled when his brother Ryokotsei enlisted him in his plan to kill their father. The two brothers worked together to kill the 2000 year old lizard. Ryokotsei took his place as lord and Hoshiome decided to find a mate and settle down. Hoshiome was warm blooded due to his mother and having been raised with the elementals, believed in mating for life. He had met a beautiful elemental named Sukiome when he was a young man. He eventually mated her and Kagura was born.

Kagura was able to spend her early childhood with both of her parents, then one night while her father was away; her mother was found dead in the valley that was just beyond the palace grounds. She would often go there to pick flowers and think in private. Kagura later learned that her mother had been raped before she was killed and many believed that in was Ryokotsei that had committed the crime. If her father believed that, he never said anything. She thought that he probably kept quiet to protect her.

Hoshiome never mated another female. He spent all of his free time with Kagura. He taught her how to stay below the radar and how to survive in the North. He knew that eventually his brother would have him killed to make sure that he would never challenge him for his title.

Kagura was heartbroken when her father left the palace on business and did not return on schedule. She wasn't surprised when his body was found floating in the river several days later. Nor was she surprised when her uncle started to have her trained with everything that she needed to know to mate Sesshomaru. Even though she was technically a quarter dragon, she was warm blooded and a strong elemental. Dog demons would mate with other canines or elementals, so she had a chance. She was the only one in their family that did.

She was thankful for the opportunity. It had saved her from a place in her uncle's bed. He had been afraid that the dog would be able to scent him on her, so he did not take her when she came of age even though he obviously wanted her. Since he couldn't have her, he forbid her to engage in sex with anyone other then Sesshomaru. If she didn't come through in her mission, then she knew that she would not be able to return home, unless she wanted to be her uncle's newest mistress. She would not allow that. She would sooner live in a cave and work as a prostitute then fuck that beast.

She didn't want to think about that right now. Now was a time to rejoice for this chance, and carefully plan her seduction of the Heir to the West. Even if she didn't get him to officially mate her, if she could bed him and conceive, she would at least be assured a home in the West for the rest of her days. That would not help her uncle, but it would sure as hell help her, and that was her back up plan.

In the South

"Oh Kami, don't stop. Yes, Yes, Faster, Harder, Yeeessssss!!!!" Touran yelled for the fourth time that day. The lovers parted to try to catch their breath. "I should appoint you to special assignments more often."

"Are you implying that my efforts on other occasions were less satisfying then today," Naraku teased his Lady.

"Of course not love. You always satisfy me. It's just that today you have satisfied me again, and again, and again," Touran broke off laughing.

"You should concentrate on catching your breath my saucy little feline," Naraku smirked. "I'm not done with you yet."

Touran purred at his declaration. "Like I said, I see many special assignments in your future."

Naraku laughed, but then sobered a bit. "I want you to know that I am honored that you would give me such an important assignment, especially since it is sure to be widely publicized throughout all the lands. I will do everything that I can to find the cause of these crimes and bring the perpetrators to justice. I will not let you down."

"I already know that Naraku," Touran replied, just as serious. "I would have never suggested you if I didn't think you would do an excellent job. This is too important. Some of our people have been viciously killed and it cannot go unpunished."

Naraku nodded, "Now let me show you a little gratitude before I prepare to leave."

Touran smiled as her lover started to kiss his way down her body. She was truly happy for the first time in her life. She had taken a hanyou lover because she wanted too, not because she was ordered too by her father and not because she had too in order to keep her title.

When both her father and mate had been killed in battle during one of the hanyou uprisings, many thought her family's power would be stripped, but she had not let it happen. No one had ever seen her fight, but she was very skilled. She had been shrewd in securing allies. Some were paid and some were bedded, but it all worked out. Unfortunately it had taken decades. Now that she was secure in her station, she was working on securing some happiness. She felt she had earned it.

If Naraku did well on this team and became decorated throughout the lands, she was going to ask him to be her mate. She already knew that she would have the dog lord's support. She had started to try to make inroads with him at the last meeting, and would continue to do so. She was pretty sure the wolf would side with the dog. She knew the dragon would object, so as far as she was concerned, their unspoken alliance in the council was over. She would gain her new ally and finally find happiness.

All rational thought left her as her lovers tongue reached her clit. As he licked her to completion she knew she would never be happier then she was with him and would do anything to secure their future together.


End file.
